Halo:Conflicts
Halo:Conflicts is a computer game published by Microsoft Game Studios, and is based off the wildly popular Halo franchise. In Halo:Conflicts, three factions fight for territorial control over an expansive,living galaxy. Each player controls a soldier from one of the three factions. Players may specialize in a combination of various classes and skills to further advance their character. =Gameplay= At any one time, both of the Conflicts servers hosts potentially thousands of players in a variety of landscapes, from the war on foot to the air, across desert, mountains, forests and swamps, and even combat in the furthest reaches of space. The goal is simple, each faction must attempt to secure or destroy the conflicted planet, based on their factions agenda. Attributes Attributes are the physical and mental aspects of a player character. Strength:Strength determines a players melee power and health. It critical for Support players, as they can carry heavier weapons. Stamina:Endurance determines a players ability to survive. Increasing stamina increases a players ability to run, and can influence health. Dexterity:A measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity controls melee attack, movement speed, and accuracy. Perception:The increased ability to see,smell and hear. Snipers can use this to find their targets easier. Intelligence:Intelligence is a players thinking power, and is used for various means. Medics use their medical knowledge to heal deadlier wounds, while Engineers use their knowledge of buildings to raise or bring down buildings. Luck:Luck,while not a skill that effects a players fighting abilities, is a unique trait. Players with high luck have a chance to receive higher promotion points and items from hostiles, as well as other things. Skills *Light Weapons-Endurance *Medium Weapons-Endurance *Heavy Weapons-Strength *Support Weapons-Strength *Melee Weapons-Strength *Land Vehicles-Intelligence/Perception *Aircraft Piloting-Intelligence/Perception *Spacecraft-Intelligence/Perception *Explosives-Perception *Engineering-Perception **Repair-Intelligence/Perception **Building-Strength/Perception *First Aid-Intelligence *Stealth-Perception Promotion Points and Ranks Promotion Points are Halo:Conflicts form of EXP. Promotion Points, or PP, are gained through various means. As players advance in rank, they gain new skills that can further benefit their allies. Gaining Promotion Points *Killing Hostiles Forces. This is the easiest way to gain points during large scale conflicts. *Destroying Hostile Vehicles/Structures. *Healing/Supplying friendly forces. Easy since many players can be wounded and healed, but a system is implemented to give only a certain percentage of PP for healing and supplies. *Securing/Glassing Planets. Each faction has to either secure or glass a disputed world, commanders will receive promotion points as well as players under their command. Factions The factions of Halo:Conflicts are very crucial, they determine which players are allied and which players are hostile. Each faction has its own unique weapons,vehicles and classes. United Nations Space Command The main government of humanity,formed in 2160 to oversee UN operations in space.Their first major military operations was during the Interplanetary War against Communist and Fascist forces. When the Covenant first struck against Humanity, the UNSC was already in a fierce civil war against Insurrection forces. Now, with the Covenant treat bigger than ever, the UNSC is the first and last line of defense against the alien threat. Humans are naturally weaker than races in the Covenant,however they are intelligent and have primitive weaponry that is effective. They can work together with the Covenant Separatists. United Rebel Front Insurrectionists were the common name of the rebels that began to resist UNSC control over on Earth and the Sol system. The United Rebel Front were one of the factions that formed the Insurrectionists. They often operated various terrorist and rebel activities against the UNSC such as bombing UNSC targets. They are known to operate inside massive cities located within asteroids, and use the asteroid belt to their advantage. UNSC Players can choose to separate from the UNSC,becoming allied with rebel NPCS and players, and become hostile to UNSC NPCS and players. Fighting for the Insurrection grants players an increase in currency for killing hostiles, although all forces are opposed to you. The Covenant The zealous alien empire known as the Covenant is one of the most dangerous forces in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. Dominated by two major alien species, the Sangheili and the San 'Shyumm, the Covenant forces are mostly forced into the Covenant. The Covenant worship an ancient race of beings known as the Forerunners, believing they fired the Halo Array as a form of ascending to godhood, a path the Covenant call the Great Journey and hope to walk the path. Covenant Separatists On servers starting in Late 2552-2553, the choice between Separatists and Loyalists is available. The Separatists are made up of Sangheili, some Unggoy and some Lekgolo. The Separatists can either work with the UNSC or fight on their own. Covenant Loyalists On servers starting in Late 2552-2553, the choice between Separatists and Loyalists is available. The Loyalists are Covenant races that follow the San 'Shyumm, and include the Jiralhanae,Yanme'e,Kig-Yar,some Lekgolo and some Unggony. This faction are numerically outnumbered but they also have the Brute Sandbox,providing some of the most powerful weaponry and vehicles in game. Weapons Weaponry is the bread and butter of any shooter game. Various weapons require a certain amount of skill in that weapon category to use them effectively. When used ineffectively, a weapon can bounce,sending bullets away from the target. Skill can be gained from combat experience or through local trainers. Weapon Types *Light Weapons:Typically lightweight, close quarters weapons such as pistols,SMGs and other dual weldable weapons. These weapons make the user lighter thus able to run faster. *Medium Weapons:Standard fighting weapons,good for multitudes of combat situations. The player runs at normal speed when using these weapons. *Heavy Weapons:Strong specialists weaponry. These weapons often include portable Squad Automatic Weapons,Rocket launchers,mortars,etc. Makes the user run slower than normal. *Support Weapons:Defensive weapons or heavy offensive killers. Mostly turreted weapons. Makes the user immobile while unpacked,but extremely slow while packed. Vehicles Your trapped by hostile fire, your team desperately fighting off but in vain. They advance ever closer, troops and armor pushing through defenses to get to your cowering selves. Suddenly, as if being watched over, a flight of gunships fly over, the armor being decimated by their missiles. Their cannons ripping through infantry. Vehicles are often the saving graces for soldiers whom are outgunned, arriving to provide their relief. Vehicles require skill as well to use. Land Vehicles *Scouts:Light and quick vehicles,designed for rapid attacks and extractions. *LRVs:Lightly armored vehicles that are used for almost anything. *LTT:Lightweight troop transports,an offshoot of an LRV *APC:Heavily armored fighting vehicles and troop transports. *Tanks:Combat vehicles that can be very destructive *Artillery:Long ranged support vehicles *AA:Anti-Air vehicles,very useful against some ground units as well. Aircraft Types *Interceptors:Fast and lightly armored aircraft, designed to be Anti-Air. *Fighters:Standard multi-role aircraft. *Bombers:Heavily armored, slow and very powerful against ships and ground based targets. *Gunships:Quick,rapid striking vehicles. *Dropships:Troop and vehicle transports. Spacecraft Types *Frigate:medium-tonnage vessels,fast but lightly armored. *Destroyer:fast and maneuverable yet long-endurance warship, stronger than a frigate but weaker than a cruiser. *Cruiser: heavily armed and armored capital warship. *Carrier:A large warship carrying fighters equipped with flight decks for takeoffs and landings,also carries a lot of troops and vehicles. *Battleship:large, heavily armored warship with a main battery consisting of the largest caliber of guns. *Corvette:Small, stealthy ships often used for intelligence and black ops. Crew Stations As with all ships, they require a good crew. Only five crew members are necessary, however having more can contribute to further success. *Captain/Shipmaster:Commander of the ship, gives the orders to other crewmen. Can only be commanded by an Officer rank. *Weapons:Controller and monitor of ship based weaponry. *Navigation:Basically the pilot of the ship. *Communications:Decipher of ship communications,also sends communication signals. *Ops:Monitors the ships radar and sensors for hostile forces. Time Periods *2525-2532:Beginning of the war,most action in the Outer Colonies. *2534-early 2552:Middle of the war, action increased to Inner Colonies. *late 2552-2553:End of the war, very little Human planets left. Covenant splintered into Separatists and Loyalists. Currency *CR-UNSC *Solidus-Covenant Currency is gained through trade and accomplishing missions,and is used to purchase new weapons,armors,and weapon modifications. Forerunner Artifacts Very important to players, they upgrade the effectiveness of vehicles,troops and ships. When an artifact is found, it is to be taken to the local commander in charge, there the entire force under the players command will reap the benefits. Covenant players must be careful, should they destroy an artifact, the Prophets will punish them severely(Usually a loss of exp for commanders,little to normal troops since the commanders blunder). #Combat Skin:Increases the armor rating of players #Armor plate:increases the armor rating of vehicles(ground/air) #Data Chip:Increases the speed of sent messages of distances and radar strength #Crystal:Increases Slipspace speed and accuracy in ships. #Weapon piece:Increases vehicle/ship/player weapon accuracy and strength. Cover In game, various cover is available depending on environment. Some cover will protect from damage, such as craters, walls and debris, while others will help you blend in, such as shadows and water. Wearing camouflage that matches with the environment will also help blend in, wearing Blue camo won't help much when fighting in a desert. =Clans= Occasionally, groups of players who often play and work together will form clans. Clans can range from four members of a Fireteam(Human) or File(Covenant), all the way to 20,000 strong Divisions(Human) or Legions(Covenant). Clans can be given objectives by the clan leader to further help their own agenda, or the agenda of the faction they serve. Clans can only be led by a certain rank. Human Human clans are formed from a single service(Army,Navy,Marines) and typically are based on a specific purpose. The following are the specific services. Army *Fireteam-Four members(Corporal) *Squad-Eight members(Staff Sergeant) *Platoon-30 to 50 members(Second Lieutenant) *Company-75 to 200 members(Captain) *Battalion-500 to 1,500 members(Lieutenant Colonel) *Regiment-2,000 to 3,500 members(Colonel) *Brigade-4,000 to 5,000 members(Brigadier General) *Division-10,000 to 20,000 members(Major General) Marines *Fireteam-Four members(Corporal) *Squad-Eight members(Sergeant) *Platoon-30 to 50 members(Second Lieutenant) *Company-75 to 200 members(Captain) *Battalion-500 to 1,500 members(Lieutenant Colonel) *Regiment-2,000 to 3,500 members(Colonel) *Brigade-4,000 to 5,000 members(Brigadier General) *Division-10,000 to 20,000 members(Major General) Navy *Task Element-Single ship and crew members(Commander) *Flotilla-4 ships and crew members(Rear Admiral) *Squadron-8 ships and crew members(Rear Admiral) *Task Group-12 ships and crew members(Rear Admiral) *Battle Fleet-20 ships and crew members(Vice Admiral) *Fleet-36 ships and crew members(Admiral) Air Force Section-2 to 3 Aircraft(Junior Officer) Flight-4 to 6 Aircraft(Captain) Squadron-7 to 16 Aircraft(Lieutenant Colonel) Wing-17 to 48 Aircraft(Colonel) Group-48 to 100 Aircraft(Brigadier) Example *Clan:10th Gaelic Regiment **Emblem: **Clan Leader:Colonel David Jackson **Members:2,500 **Roster:Click to extend+ **Current Deployment:Kanna Covenant Covenant clans are formations of soldiers from various races of the Covenant. Clans can be led by either Sangheili or Jiralhanae, but never any of the lower races. Army * File-Four members(Minor) * Lance-Eight members(Major) * Creche-30 to 50 members(Ultra) * Century-75 to 200 members(Ultra-Zealot/Chieftain) * Cohort-500 to 1,500 members of Sangheili leadership.(Zealot) * Pack-500 to 1,500 members of Jiralhanae Leadership(Chieftain) * Legion-2,000 to 20,000 members Sangheili leadership.(Zealot) * Master Pack-2,000 to 20,000 members of Jiralhanae leadership.(War Chieftain) Navy *Task Element-Single ship and crew members(Ultra) *Flotilla-4 ships and crew members(Ultra) *Squadron-8 ships and crew members(Ultra) *Task Group-12 ships and crew members(Zealot/Chieftain) *Battle Fleet-20 ships and crew members(Supreme Commander) *Fleet-36 ships and crew members(Imperial Admiral) =Humans of The UNSC= The United Nations Space Command, better known as the UNSC, is the current main government of humanity, spanning multiple colony worlds along with Earth. Formed in the 2160's, during a period where remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System, the UNSC served mainly as an overseer of United Nations military operations in space. After initiating massive militarization propaganda throughout its off-world colonies, the UN, through the UNSC, defeated Communist and Fascist forces in a conflict generally known as the "Interplanetary War", consisting of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons and the South American rainforests. Although the war brought a great deal of suffering to both the colonial population and the residents of Earth, it also united humanity's military forces into a common armed force by the end of the 22nd century known as the UNSC. Organizations and special abilities *UNSC Army:The UNSC Army is a branch of the UNSC Defense Forces primarily responsible for land-based military operations. **Ground Mastery:5% more health and damage while fighting on land. *UNSC Navy:The UNSC Navy is the branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force responsible for naval operations(Space/Water). **Ship Mastery:Players of the Navy start with additional skill points to the spacecraft skill. *UNSC Marine Corp:The UNSC Marine Corps is a branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force,primarily responsible for land-based military operations, and protecting Navy star ships and bases from attack. **"Oorah":Battle cry to all those nearby shoot have 10% more accuracy and health. *UNSC Air Force:The UNSC Air Force is a branch of the UNSC defense forces, and is tasked with organizing aerial operations, conducting tactical strikes and bombing runs, providing close-air-support for infantry forces, and transportation of UNSCDF personnel. **Air Power:Players of the Air Force start with additional skill points to the Aircraft Piloting skill. *Office of Naval Intelligence:The intelligence service of the United Nations Space Command. Players of this faction are hidden amongst other factions, so it is hard to tell apart ONI from the Marines,Navy or Army. **Disruption:Ability to confuse covenant radar, ships, vehicles and HUDs. Classes The UNSC has a class based system for its players based on their strengths and weaknesses. Classes can either be determined by the player themselves at start or determined by an in game system based on how a player preforms in training. Soldier Boots on the ground. The Soldier class is the standard,all around combat class in Halo:Conflicts. It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Soldiers are mostly equipped with medium weaponry and a pistol for a sidearm. Support You are gonna need a bigger gun! The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the UNSC. Support soldiers uses Light Machine Guns to provide covering fire for allies and use their rocket launchers to destroy hostile vehicles. Marksman One shot, one kill. The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the UNSC. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of UNSC forces. They can use their binoculars to see further than other UNSC soldiers and a laser designator to call for an Air strike or artillery barrage. Medic Prepare for your examination. The Medic class is the healers of the UNSC. Healers are lightly armed,mostly only with an SMG or Carbine, they however are the fastest of the other UNSC classes. Using medkits, they can heal injured soldiers in combat or advanced medkits in Medical Tents to further heal life threatening injuries. They can also revive fallen soldiers. Engineer Now that there is a fine piece of work. The Engineer class is the repair and building class of the UNSC. Engineers are able to build UNSC bases and defenses, along with repairing allied vehicles. Engineers are able to take apart Covenant vehicles,steal certain parts and modify UNSC vehicles with these parts. Commando Now reap the whirlwind. Commandos are UNSC light infantry. Commandos are fast moving infantry that can use various explosives to destroy vehicles,bases,infantry or even entire buildings. They use light weaponry due to their compact storage and usage in CQC. This class is unique in that whichever organization you choose will change the name of this class. Army commandos are Rangers,Navy commandos are Seals, Marine commandos are Force Recon, and ONI commandos are Pathfinders. Colonial Militia(UNSC Army special class) The first line of defense, and the last! The Colonial Militia was put into service in 2524 to combat Insurrections on UNSC controlled planets. In 2525,a Militia force on the planet Harvest was able to hold off an alien invasion while they evacuated civilians. Militia soldiers are faster than their soldier counterparts, and are stronger than commandos, but they cannot modify their weapons. UNSC Pilot(UNSC Air Force and Navy special class) We control these skies. UNSC Pilots are Air Force/Navy players which operate UNSC Aircraft. Often flying Longsword interceptors or Pelican dropships. When a pilot is in control of an aircraft, the aircraft seems to be faster,more agile and much deadlier than another unit. Orbital Deployment Shock Trooper(UNSC Marine special class) Jump feet first into hell! The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are an UNSC Marine Corps Special Forces unit.Known for their unorthodox methods of insertion, including orbital drops onto terrestrial environments,ODSTs are valuable shock troopers for UNSC forces. ODSTs benefit from being able to wear special Body Suits and can modify their weapons much more than normal classes. Office of Naval Intelligence Assassin(ONI special class) Never know what hit 'em. Deadly,stealth based agents of the Office of Naval Intelligence. ONI Assassin's are renowned for their ability to completely dissipate from hostile view, only to reappear later. Known by their own made nickname,'Ghosts', ONI Assassin's use silenced light weapons or sniper weaponry to eliminate a target at a specific range. The weapon they are most renowned for using is the Hard Sound Rifle,which leaves no wounds but is still deadly. Weaponry Light Weapons *M6D Magnum(Scope,Magazine,firing mechanism) *M6C Magnum(Magazine,Suppressor,firing mechanism) *M6G Magnum(Magazine,firing mechanism) *M7(s) SMG(Magazine,Suppressor,firing mechanism) *MA5K Carbine(Magazine,Suppressor,firing mechanism) *M6J Carbine(Sight,Magazine,Firing mechanism) *MA22 Carbine(Sight,Magazine,Firing Mechanism,Suppressor) Medium Weapons *MA2B Assault Rifle(Magazine,Suppressor,Firing Mechanism} *MA3 Assault Rifle(Magazine,Suppressor,Firing Mechanism} *MA5B Assault Rifle(Magazine,Suppressor,firing mechanism) *MA5C Assault Rifle(Magazine,Suppressor,firing mechanism) *BR-55 Battle Rifle(Sight,Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) *BR-55HB Battle Rifle(Sight,Magazine,Suppressor,firing mechanism) *BR55A3 Battle Carbine(Suppressor,Magazine,Firing Mechanism) *BR55-M45 Battle Rifle(Sight,Magazine,Suppressor,firing mechanism) *BR55SA CQC Battle Rifle(Telescopic Sight,Magazine,Suppressor,Firing Mechanism} *M90A Shotgun(Barrel,firing mechanism) *M120 Close Assault Weapon System(Barrel,Firing Mechanism) *SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle(Telescopic Sight,Magazine,firing mechanism,Suppressor) *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle(Telescopic Sight,Magazine,firing mechanism,Suppressor) *SRS52-S1 Sniper Rifle(Telescopic Sight,Firing Mechanism,Magazine) *M-55 Hard Sound Rifle(Telescopic Sight) *M550 Squad Automatic Weapon(Magazine,Firing Mechanism) *Heavy Machine Gun-38(Magazine,Firing Mechanism) Heavy Weapons *M7057/Defoliant Projector(Igniter) *NA4 Flamethrower(Igniter) *Galilean Nonlinear Rifle *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher(Guidance Systems) *M41 SSR MAV/AW *M80 SSM Rocket Launcher *M247 Squad Automatic Weapon(Magazine,firing mechanism) *M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle(Telescopic Sight,Magazine,Firing Mechanism) Support Weapons *M247 General Purpose Machine Gun(Turret)(No Upgrades) *LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod(No Upgrades) *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun(No Upgrades) *M300 60mm Mortar(No Upgrades) Weapon Upgrades UNSC Soldiers have the ability to improve their weapons with various upgrades. Weapon selection determines which upgrades are available,for example an M247 cannot be equipped with a scope, and a SRS99C-S2 cannot be equipped with a drum magazine. *Telescopic Sight:Increases the scopes range. **KFA-2 x2(M6D) **Oracle N-Variant Scope(SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle,SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle) **A2 Scope (BR-55 Series) *Magazine:Increases ammo capacity. **Drum **Stick **Rotary **Box *Suppressor:Silences a weapon for stealth ops. *Firing Mechanism:Increases firing rate, increases recoil *Igniter:Increases the speed and spread of flames. Equipment *Combat Knife *M9 Frag Fragmentation Grenade *M6 Smoke Grenade *S6 Stun Grenade Explosives *C-7 Foaming Explosive *C-12 Shaped Charge *Lotus Anti-Tank Mine *Asteroidea Anti-Personnel Mine *Antlion Anti-Personnel Mine *TR/9 Antipersonnel Mine *Type 14 Magnetic/Anti-Tank Mine Specialist Equipment *Repair Kit:Used to repair damaged vehicles and structures,contains various tools. **Wrench:used to repair damaged vehicles(warthogs,etc) **Arc Welder:Used to repair armor(tanks,etc) *Medic Pack:Used to heal injured soldiers on the battlefield,contains various items. **Biofoam Canister:Used to heal injured allies. **Defibrillators:Used to revive fallen comrades. **Stim-Pack:Inject into an ally or self to allow a boost of strength **Sterile Field Generator:Used before serious injuries,sterilizes area. Armor and Fatigues Armor is set into different pieces *Helmet *Chest *Shoulders(Left and Right) *Arms(left and right) *Legs *Boots(Left and Right) Wearing all the armor pieces from a piece of armor adds an armor set effect. Fatigues are split into Headgear,Chest,Pants and under boots. Armor *UNSC Flak Armor:Very lightweight armor used by Militia and civilian forces. **Very weak, but does not burden the wearer. *M52A Combat Armor:Heavily armored combat armor,designed for CQB combat. **Wearing all Security increases a users resistance to close range attacks. *M52B Assault Armor:Lightweight and highly mobile armor. **Wearing all Assault increases a users speed slightly. *M52C Combat Armor:Medium weight,medium armored combat suit. **Wearing all Combat Armor increases a users resistance to damage. *M52D Combat Armor:Heavy armor, but with good defensive bonuses **Increases resistance against all weaponry. *M60 Combat Armor:Medium Armor, made with experimental metals. **Increases resistance to Plasma based weaponry,deflects 30% of Needler rounds. *Body Suit Mark I:Version 1 of the ODST Body Suit. **Increases users combat capabilities,such as speed and strength **Can only be used by ODSTs. *Body Suit Mark II:Version 2 of the ODST Body Suit. It is lighter and tougher than its v1 variant. **Same effect as v1,but increased. **Can only be used by ODSTs. *Flight Armor:Lightweight armor designed for the cramped sections of aircraft. (Halo 3 Pilot Armor) **Wearing all flight armor increases a users aircraft capabilities(speed,strength of weapons,HP inside vehicles,etc) **Can only be used by Navy Pilots. *Cyclops Powered Armor:Heavy armor designed by the UNSC for Engineers to preform building tasks. **Wearing all Cyclops increases a users defense and strength, but severely slows down the user. **Can only be used by Engineers. *ONI Powered Stealth Suit:ONI-developed suit with a limited active camouflage feature,used by ONI Assassin's only for their stealth based missions. **Increases a users ability to blend into environments. **Can only be used by ONI Assassins. *Hellbringer Heat Resistant Armor **Increases resistance against heat,useful against flamethrowers and firebombs. **Fuel Tanks are this armors downfall,one round and the armor explodes,killing the user. Clothing Fatigues *Drab:Typically one color fatigues,various colors available for situations. Provide the least camouflage. **Olive:Used on grassy plains or forests. **Tan:Used for desert environments. **White:Used for snowy areas. **Grey:Used by security forces and for urban operations. *BDU:Camouflage pattern of various designs.A step up from Drab. Most patterns are explanatory. **Woodland:Used on grassy plains or forests. **Desert:Used for desert environments. **Snow:Used for snowy areas. **Urban:Used for Urban operations. **Blue:Used for water-based operations. *Digital:New age UNSC camouflage,Digital provides the best camouflage. **Woodland:Used on grassy plains or forests. **Desert:Used for desert environments. **Snow:Used for snowy areas. **Urban:Used for Urban operations. Navy Uniforms Worn by the UNSC Navy, uniforms differentiate which player is specific in a certain job. *Officer:Worn by the owner of the ship. *Grey:Command, worn by crewman who operate the ship. *Orange:Engineering, the repairmen of the ship. *Yellow/Light Yellow:Tech/Ops, work in the Cryobays. *Red:Security, assist the Marines in security duties. *Blue/Light Blue:Science, worn by those who study the Covenant. Headgear *Bandanna:A triangular or square piece of cloth tied around the head or around the neck for protective or decorative purposes. *Beret:A soft round cap, usually of wool felt, with a flat crown. *Patrol Cap:A soft cap with a soft, rounded visor, and flat top,often worn by on duty officers. *Tuque:A knitted hat, originally of wool though now often of synthetic fibers, that is designed to provide warmth in winter. *Boonie:A wide-brim hat often worn in hot weather or tropical environments. Vehicles Ground Vehicles Scout *M274 Mongoose ATV *M72 Bulldog Fast Attack Bike LRV *M12 Warthog LAAG LAAV *M12A1 Warthog(Rocket) *M12G1 Warthog(Gauss) *M12B1 Warthog(Fire-and-forget Missile) LTT *M831TT Troop Transport *M12T Flatbed Warthog *M150TT Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier Tank *M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tank *M101A Tarantula Light Tank *M801A Rhino SBT *M808C Grizzly Heavy Battle Tank *M900 Hippo Amphibious Tank *M-855 Kodiak Heavy Assault Tank Artillery *SP42 Cobra Artillery *SP55 Badger MLRS APC *M21 Cougar Armored Personnel Carrier *M30 Smilodon Infantry Fighting Vehicle *Behemoth-class Troop Transport *M20 Armored Personnel Carrier AA *MAA-9 Wolverine *MAA-44 Badger Self Propelled Anti Air Artillery Aircraft Interceptor *F029 Parrot Fighter *F/A 93 Falcon Fighter Fighter *C709 Longsword-class Interceptor *A029 Skyhawk Strike Aircraft *F/A 88 Eagle Fighter *F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter Bomber *B102 Shortsword-Class Bomber *B55 Buzzard Bomber Gunship *AV-6 Attack VTOL Sparrowhawk *AV-10 Attack VTOL Vulture Heavy Gunship *AV-14 Attack VTOL Hornet Dropship *Pelican Dropship 77-Troop Carrier *D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship *D80-TC Kingfisher Dropship *Albatross Heavy Dropship *Toucan Ultra Heavy Dropship *Bumblebee Escape Pod *Human Entry Vehicle *Squad Entry Vehicle Spacecraft Frigates *''Blue-Class Light Frigate'' *''Tiger-Class Frigate'' *''Hammerhead-Class Frigate'' Destroyer *''Cherokee-Class Destroyer'' *''Apache-Class Destroyer'' *''Seminole-Class Heavy Destroyer'' Cruiser *''Halcyon-Class Cruiser'' *''Marathon-Class Cruiser'' *''Skia-Class Stealth Cruiser'' Carrier *''Pegasus-Class Carrier'' *''Sleipnir-Class Super Carrier'' *''Phoenix-class Colony Ship'' Corvette *''Daimonas-Class ONI Prowler'' *''Mako-class Corvette'' Battleship *''Rudianos-Class Dreadnought'' Space Stations *Orbital Defense Platform *Orbital Refit Station Misc. Ships *''Cossack-Class Landing Craft'' *''Mongol-Class Freighter'' Ranks UNSC Marine Corps *Private-Starting Rank *Private First Class-50 PP *Lance Corporal-100 PP *Corporal-200 PP *Sergeant-350 PP *Staff Sergeant-500 PP *Gunnery Sergeant-750 PP *Master Sergeant-1,000 PP *First Sergeant-1,500 PP *Master Gunnery Sergeant-2,000 PP *Sergeant Major-2,500 PP Officers *Second Lieutenant-4,000 PP *First Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain-8,000 PP *Major-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel-15,000 PP *Colonel-25,000 PP *Brigadier General-40,000 PP *Major General-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General-60,000 PP *General-100,000 PP UNSC Army *Private-Starting Rank *Private First Class-50 PP *Specialist-100 PP *Corporal-200 PP *Sergeant-350 PP *Staff Sergeant-500 PP *Sergeant First Class-750 PP *Master Sergeant-1,000 PP *First Sergeant-1,500 PP *Master Gunnery Sergeant-2,000 PP *Sergeant Major-2,500 PP Officers *Second Lieutenant-4,000 PP *First Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain-8,000 PP *Major-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel-15,000 PP *Colonel-25,000 PP *Brigadier General-40,000 PP *Major General-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General-60,000 PP *General-100,000 PP UNSC Navy *Crewman Recruit-Starting Rank *Crewman Apprentice-50 PP *Crewman-100 PP *Petty Officer Third Class-200 PP *Petty Officer Second Class-350 PP *Petty Officer First Class-500 PP *Chief Petty Officer-750 PP *Senior Chief Petty Officer-1,000 PP *Master Chief Petty Officer-1,500 PP *Command Master Chief Petty Officer-2,000 PP *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy-2,500 PP Officers *Ensign-4,000 PP-Officer *Junior Grade Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Lieutenant-8,000 PP *Lieutenant Commander-10,000 PP *Commander-15,000 PP *Captain-25,000 PP *Rear Admiral-40,000 PP *Vice Admiral-45,000 PP *Admiral-60,000 PP *Fleet Admiral-100,000 PP UNSC Air Force *Airman Basic-Starting Rank *Airman-50 PP *Airman First Class-100 PP *Senior Airman-200 PP *Staff Sergeant-350 PP *Technical Sergeant-500 PP *Master Sergeant-750 PP *Senior Master Sergeant-1,000 PP *Chief Master Sergeant-1,500 PP *Command Chief Master Sergeant-2,000 PP *Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force-2,500 PP Officers *Second Lieutenant-4,000 PP *First Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain-8,000 PP *Major-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel-15,000 PP *Colonel-25,000 PP *Brigadier General-40,000 PP *Major General-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General-60,000 PP *General-85,000 PP *General of the Air Force-100,000 PP ONI Players can choose the name of their rank,which also effect their insignia. *Private-Starting Rank *Private First Class/Crewman Apprentice-50 PP *Lance Corporal/Specialist/Crewman-100 PP *Corporal/Petty Officer Third Class-200 PP *Sergeant/Petty Officer Second Class-350 PP *Staff Sergeant/Petty Officer First Class-500 PP *Gunnery Sergeant/Sergeant First Class/Chief Petty Officer-750 PP *Master Sergeant/Senior Chief Petty Officer-1,000 PP *First Sergeant/Master Chief Petty Officer-1,500 PP *Master Gunnery Sergeant/Command Master Chief Petty Officer-2,000 PP *Sergeant Major/Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy-2,500 PP Officers *Second Lieutenant/Ensign-4,000 PP *First Lieutenant/Junior Grade Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain/Lieutenant-8,000 PP *Major/Lieutenant Commander-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel/Commander-15,000 PP *Colonel/Captain-25,000 PP *Brigadier General/Rear Admiral-40,000 PP *Major General/Vice Admiral-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General/Admiral-60,000 PP *General/Fleet Admiral-100,000 PP Taking/Recapturing Planets UNSC way to take a base of operations *Requirements:UNSC soldiers *Step 1:Take the Capital city,establish defense commander *Step 2:Fortify the planet with UNSC bases and defenses UNSC Base The Base is the UNSC's command center,providing support for forces defending the planet. To build buildings,Engineers call for certain prefab buildings which are brought in by Kingfisher Heavy Dropships,which drop off the building in the area it is called into. Buildings then require the engineer(s) to power up the building, which with a single engineer takes 10 minutes but can be reduced with more to a minimum of 1 minute. Buildings *Command Center:Provides a comm link for all forces operating on planet. The local commander can also give missions to soldiers. *Barracks:Provides a place for soldiers to heal,relax and even trade. *Armory:Provides a place for troops to buy weapons and armor,as well as upgrades. *Drill Grounds:Training site;vehicle simulators,combat simulators and PvP. *Motor Pool:A way to buy ground vehicles for combat use,and to retrieve and repair damaged or destroyed vehicles. *Aircraft Pad:Building which provides UNSC Aircraft. *Triage:Medics send wounded here who are either too hurt to be healed on the battlefield.Also sells drugs that soldiers can use to improve skill on the battlefield. *Turrets:Anti Air,Anti Infantry,or Anti Armor turrets. Combat Advantage #Provides UNSC a base of operations to fight from. #Provides a place for UNSC players to resupply,train,and gain money. =The Covenant= At first, the Covenant were only a loose non-aggression pact of two races held together by a common need to avoid mutually assured destruction; but, as their society advanced, so did their technology, culture, and religion.The Covenant control a large part of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. Their society had evolved into a complicated caste system, with the Prophets governing the Covenant, and the Elites left in charge of the military. The Covenant was a theocracy, based on prophecies about the Sacred rings and The Great Journey. The primary belief of the Covenant was that the Halos will allow them passage into the "Divine Beyond", where they might join the Forerunners as gods, those who did not believe in the Great Journey would be left behind to die by the power of the Halo rings. Races and special abilities *Unggoy:Workhorses of the Covenant, weak individually but strong as a group. **Grunt Pack:When fighting with allies, you have 10% more health. *Kig-yar:The scouts of the Covenant, with their superior senses. **Heightened Senses:Thermal and night vision,ability to see footprints. *Yanme'e:A race of aerial warriors that serve as shock troops and scouts. **Flight:Ability to fly for five minutes. *Jiralhanae:A race of ape-like creatures,extremely savage. **Berserk:When you are the last man in your group, activate to have five minutes of 25% extra health,damage and extra 50% speed. You cannot wield weapons while berserk. *Mgalekgolo:Assemblages of colonies of Lekgolo,into a larger, and more powerful organism. **Brotherly Spirit:When you are with your bond brother, you have 5% extra armor and health. Players are given a bond brother at start. *Sangheili:A species of very fierce warriors and skilled tacticians. **Superior Tactics:A shout which boosts nearby allies health and damage by 10%. Classes Due to the Covenants multiple races,each race has their own specific classes. Unggoy Soldier The standard Covenant class.It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Most Unggoy soldiers are equipped with a Plasma Pistol or Needler. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the Covenant. Support soldiers use heavier fuel rod weaponry to destroy hostile vehicles,and can set up turrets to provide defense and covering fire. Special Operations Special Operations soldiers are routine and top-quality personnel sent in many combat environments, including those without high-risk, as typically expected in the context of a specialized operation. Medic The Medic class is the healers of the Covenant. Healers are lightly armed,mostly only with a Plasma Pistol or Needler. Unggoy Medics are able to use Covenant medical kits to heal battlefield wounds,however if the wounds are too serious the injured would be healed at an Automated Surgery Suite. Engineer The Engineer class is the repair and building class of the Covenant. Engineers are able to build Covenant outposts and defenses, along with repairing allied vehicles. Kig-Yar Soldier The standard Covenant class.It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Kig-Yar soldiers are equipped with a Point Defense Gauntlet and a single handed weapon of choice. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the Covenant. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of Covenant forces. Kig-Yar Marksmen are noted for their speed,agility and versatility. Yanme'e Soldier The standard Covenant class.It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Yanme'e soldiers are highly versatile for their flight ability. Engineer The Engineer class is the repair and building class of the Covenant. Engineers are able to build Covenant outposts and defenses, along with repairing allied vehicles. Medic The Medic class is the healers of the Covenant. Healers are lightly armed,mostly only with a Plasma Pistol or Needler. Yanme'e Medics are able to use Covenant medical kits to heal battlefield wounds,or even fly some soldiers back to an Automated Surgery Suite. Jiralhanae Warrior Warriors are the Sangheili and Jiralhanae variation of the standard Soldier class. Warriors are much better trained and equipped than their Unggoy and Kig-Yar counterparts. Jiralhanae warriors are equipped with various weaponry from their armories. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the Covenant. Support soldiers use heavier fuel rod weaponry to destroy hostile vehicles,and can set up turrets to provide defense and covering fire. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the Covenant. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of Covenant forces. Stalker Stalkers are the Jiralhanae equivalent of Stealth Sangheili. They serve as Secret Police,spies,assassins and special forces for Jiralhanae forces. Feared by all, they strike fear into the hearts of their enemies with their various disruption equipment. Sangheili Warrior Warriors are the Sangheili and Jiralhanae variation of the standard Soldier class. Warriors are much better trained and equipped than their Unggoy and Kig-Yar counterparts. Sangheili warriors are equipped with Plasma Rifles and Carbines. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the Covenant. Support soldiers use heavier fuel rod weaponry to destroy hostile vehicles,and use LMGs to provide defense and covering fire. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the Covenant. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of Covenant forces. Special Operations Special Operations soldiers are routine and top-quality personnel sent in many combat environments, including those without high-risk, as typically expected in the context of a specialized operation. Sangheili make up most of the Special Operations forces, with their camouflage power being a great assistance. Mgalekgolo Forms Hunter The standard Mgalekgolo form. Equipped with heavy armor and an Assault Cannon, the Hunter is a living breathing tank capable of handling any threat. Assault The Assault form is the damage powerhouse form. Equipped with dual Assault Cannons or Type-22 flamethrowers and heavier armor,however they have no shield and their back is highly exposed. Scout The Scout form is a highly mobile Lekgolo form. The form resembles a miniature Scarab, and includes a single Assault Cannon for a head. The Legs and neck area are exposed to hostile fire. Standard Weaponry Light Weapons *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol(Grunt,Jackal,Drone,Brute,Elite) Medium Weapons *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle(Grunt,Jackal,Drone,Brute,Elite) *Type-51 Carbine(Brute,Jackal,Elite) *Type-21 Gravity Weapon(Brute,Elite) *Type-50 Sniper Rifle System(Elite,Jackal,Brute) *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher(Elite,Brute,Grunt,Drone) *Type-90 Plasma Squad Weapon(Brute,Elite) Heavy Weapons *Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon(Grunt,Brute,Elite) *Type-33 Light Mortar(Grunt,Brute,Elite) *Type-25 Grenade Launcher(Brute,Elite) *Type-33 Mgalekgolo Assault Cannon(Hunter) *Type-22 Defoliant Projector(Brute,Elite,Hunter) *Type-41 Directed Energy Cannon(Brute,Elite) Support Weapons *Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon(Turret(Unggoy)Mobile(Brute,Elite) *Type-60 Energy Mortar(Grunt,Brute,Elite) Melee Weapons *Energy Garrote(Elite,Brute) *Energy Cutlass(Jackal,Drone,Grunt) *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword(Elite) *Type-4 Energy Blades(Elite,Brute) *Type-6 Energy Scythe(Elite,Brute) Brute Weaponry Light Weapons *Pummeler *Spiker *Plasma Rifle *Mauler Medium Weapons *Nailer Rifle *Pinner Rifle *Thorn Rifle *Pine Rifle *Snapper Heavy Weapons *Brute Shot *Brute Rocket Launcher *Brute Torpedo Launcher *Brute Missile Launcher *Piercer Rifle *Firegun *Flamethrower *Gatling gun *Pyron Gun Melee Weapons *Gravity Hammer *Energy Axe *Energy Gauntlet Equipment Explosives *Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade *Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade *Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary Grenade *halo:Type-4 Antimatter Charge *Type-5 Demolitions Charge Specialist *Covenant Engineering Kit **Arc Welder:used to repair damaged vehicles(Ghosts,etc) **Laser Cutter:Used to repair armor(tanks,etc) *Covenant Medical Kit **Sealant Sheet **Defibrillator Armors Unggoy *Unggoy Methane Environmental Suit Mk 1(Curl Back) *Unggoy Methane Environmental Suit Mk 2(Standard) *Unggoy Special Operations Methane Environmental Suit(Stealth Generator) Kig-Yar *Kig-Yar Combat Suit *Kig-Yar Zero-Gee Combat Suit(Ability to partake in Space Warfare) *Kig-Yar Personal Arm shield Sangheili *Sangheili Combat Harness(Shields improve with rank,color changes) *Sangheili Assault Harness(Improve CQB resistance) *Sangheili Flight Harness(Ability to master aircraft easier) *Sangheili Ascetic Harness(Give nearby troops 3% damage and health bonus) *Sangheili Commando Harness(Active Camouflage Generator) *Sangheili Zero-Gee Combat Suit(Ability to partake in Space Warfare) Jiralhanae *Jiralhanae Bandoleer *Jiralhanae Combat Power Suit(Shields improve with rank,color changes) *Jiralhanae Stalker Power Suit(Active Camouflage Generator) *Jiralhanae Officer Power Suit(Shields improve with rank,color changes) *Jiralhanae Chieftain Power Suit(Arm shield, agility improvements) *Jiralhanae War Chieftain Power Suit(Defenses increased) Vehicles Ground Vehicles Scout *Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle Ghost *Type 55 Fast Attack Vehicle Apparition)Separatist Unique Scout) *Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle Chopper(Loyalist Unique Scout) LTT *Type-59 Infantry Support Vehicle Spectre(Covenant/Separatist LTT) *Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle Prowler(Loyalist Unique LTT) Tank *Type-74 Main Battle Tank Oni(Separatist Unique Tank) *Type-40 Light Tank Asura *Type-83 Main Battle Tank Crusher(Loyalist Unique Tank) Artillery *Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage Wraith *Type-99 Artillery Battery Daemon APC *Type-44 Armored Personnel Transport Shadow *Type-89 Armored Personnel Transport Cleaver AA *Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery Wraith *Type-82 Stationary Anti-Aircraft Battery Walker *Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform Scarab(Halo 3) *Type-44 Light Assault Platform Locust Defenses *Type 18 Stationairy Turret Geist *Type-26 ASG Shade Aircraft Fighter *Tarasque-class heavy fighter *Seraph-class Fighter *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft Banshee *:w:c:halo:Vampire|Type-24 Fighter Vampire]] Bomber *Gigas-class fighter-bomber *Draugr-Class Heavy Bomber Gunship *Doppelganger-Class Gunship Dropship *Type-52 Troop Carrier Phantom *DX-class Dropship Spirit *Covenant Boarding Craft *Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods Spacecraft Spacecraft also serve as bases for Covenant forces. Frigate *''SCF-Class Frigate'' *''HCF-Class Heavy Frigate'' Destroyer *''SCD-Class Destroyer'' *''CPV-class Heavy Destroyer'' Cruiser *''SLC-Class Light Cruiser'' *''CSS-Cruiser'' *''CCS-Class Battlecruiser'' *''Reverence-Class Cruiser'' *''CSC-Super cruiser'' Carrier *''SCC-Carrier'' *''CAC-Class Assault Carrier'' *''SSC-Super Carrier'' Battleship *''CSB-Class Battleship'' Corvette *''SSS-Class Stealth Corvette'' Stations *''CCC-Class Space Station'' Ranks Unggoy *Minor-Starting Rank *Major-1,000 PP *Heavy-2,500 PP *Special Operations-10,000 PP Officers *Ultra-50,000 PP Kig-Yar *Minor-Starting Rank *Major-1,000 PP *Ranger-2,500 PP Officers *Zealot-50,000 PP **Shipmaster/Shipmistress **Field Master/Field Mistress Yanme'e *Minor-Starting Rank *Major-25,000 PP Jiralhanae *Minor-Starting Rank *Major-250 PP *Ultra-500 PP Officers *Captain-1,000 PP *Captain Major-2,500 PP *Captain Ultra-6,000 PP *Chieftain-10,000 PP *War Chieftain-50,000 PP Sangheili *Minor-Starting Rank *Major-250 PP Officers *Ultra-500 PP *Special Ops-1,000 PP *Special Ops Major-2,500 PP *Zealot-10,000 PP **Field Master **Shipmaster *Supreme Commander-50,000 PP *Imperial Admiral-100,000 PP Glassing Planets Covenant way to reduce a human planet to rubble **Requirements:1 fleet of Covenant ships *Step 1:Fleet Commander must divide planet into a grid using a computer interface. *Step 2:Fleet Commander assigns ship to planet grid square to glass. *Step 3:Fire weaponry(Plasma,Pulse lasers) to the planet until is read as glassed(10 minutes total,typically visual conformation is easy as well). Combat Advantage:Renders planet unusable for a long period of time,disallowing Humans a base of operations for a while(3 hours). Negatives:If a planet has Forerunner artifacts and are destroyed,Fleet Commander and ship commanders lose a noteworthy amount of EXP for destroying holy artifacts. This requires commanders to pay attention to the Luminary for artifacts. =Planets= Planets are celestial bodies orbiting stars. Some planets are terrestrial, so they may be colonized by Humans or their Covenant rivals. Planets serve as staging points for players, and can station many bases and players. Human Sol System * Mercury * Venus * Earth -UNSC Homeworld,Cannot be glassed. Starting point for UNSC Army and Marines. **Luna-Earth's Satellite,ONI and UNSC Navy starting point. * Mars * Jupiter **Io **Europa **Callisto **Ganymede * Saturn * Uranus * Neptune * Uranus Hellespont System * Troy * Harmony * New Harmony Epsilon Eridani System * Reach * Beta Gabriel * Tantalus * Tribute * Circumstance 23 Librae System *Madrigal *Hesiod *Metisette 111 Tauri System *Victoria Chi Ceti System * Chi Ceti IV Cygnus System *New Jerusalem Epsilon Indi System * Harvest Eridanus System * Eridanus II Jericho System * Jericho VII Sigma Octanus System * Sigma Octanus IV Other UNSC Controlled Planets * Biko * Emerald Cove * Draco III * Paris IV * Charybdis IX * Minister * Hydra System * Gilgamesh * Coral * New Constantinople * Mamore * Crystal * Groombridge 34 System * Atlas Moons * Far Isle * Miridem * Mariposa * Ballast * Arcadia * Onyx * New Honshu Covenant 51 Pegasi *Pegasi Delta *51 Pegasi-B *K7-49 Salia System *Joyous Exultation **Malhiem (Satellite) Urs System *Sanghelios (Elite Homeworld)-cannot be NOVA bombed. **Fied(Satellite) **Joori(Satellite) Tala System *Balaho (Grunt Homeworld)-cannot be NOVA bombed. **Buwan (Satellite) **Padpad (Satellite) Oth Sonin System *Doisac (Brute Homeworld)-cannot be NOVA bombed. **Warial (Satellite) **Solrapt (Satellite) **Teash (Satellite) High Charity *Starting point for all races,cannot be NOVA bombed. Svir System *Te (Hunter Homeworld)-cannot be NOVA bombed. **Rantu **Uhtua **23 smaller satellites Napret System *Palamok (Drone Homeworld)-cannot be NOVA bombed. **Naxook (Satellite) **Oquiu (Satellite) **Ka'amoti (Satellite) **Kami (Satellite) Y'Deio System *Chu'ot **Eayn (Satellite) (Jackal homeworld)-cannot be NOVA bombed. Forerunner *Yiho-Por *Installation 01 *Installation 02 *Installation 03 *Installation 04 *Installation 05 *Installation 06 *Installation 07 *The Ark-cannot be NOVA bombed or glassed. The Flood and Sentinels On the various Halos and the Ark, the Flood and Sentinels battle for supremacy. Flood are constant enemies and will attack you on sight. Sentinels can be programmed to either be allied or hostile to your faction. To do this, players must find the Sentinel Constructor Factory and program them to their side. Sentinels can be reprogrammed if the Factory is captured. Flood Forms *Infection Forms-the most basic and simple Flood form,attacks by latching onto and turning players into Combat Forms or Carriers if the player suffers too much damage. *Combat Forms-The husks of dead players infected by Infection Forms. Can use various weapons,vehicles or their mutated limbs to attack. *Carrier Forms-Large flood forms of highly injured or weak players, used as a incubator for Infection Forms. Attacks by detonating, hopefully allowing their infection forms to take over other players. *Preserve Form-Flood forms designed for quick transportation of dead bodies for infection. Very large and floated with a mouth in its chest. *Watcher Form-Large scout/commander forms of the Flood, the Watcher resembles a large eyeball with a stalk in the ground. It moves with the use of tentacles. *Aerial Form-Flying flood form that attacks their prey by snatching victims from the ground and shredding them apart with their tentacles. *Pure Forms-Flood forms of pure biomass. They can transform into Stalker,Tank or Ranged Forms. Highly deadly and only seen in advanced Flood infections. *Juggernaut Form-Very tall and deadly Pure Forms. Last of the Flood combat forms, Juggernauts can deal massive damage and take many hits. *Brain Form/Proto-Gravemind-A very rare form of flood, Brain forms control small hordes of Flood. Players who are of high rank(Typically an officer rank) are turned into Brain Forms due to their combat knowledge. Flood hordes under a Brain Forms command can effectively use weapons and vehicles, and if necessary spread through the galaxy if ships are captured. *Gravemind-The final step of Flood Infection,the Gravemind is the central flood intelligence in the galaxy. Only one can be active, however they are elusive forms. Flood under the control of a Gravemind are the most dangerous threat, being capable of controlling planets and defeating fleets and armies of players. Sentinels *Sentinel-The standard of the Sentinel forces, they are armed with a low grade beam and energy shield. In numbers they can control Flood outbreaks until stronger forms arise. *Sentinel Major-Upgraded Sentinels, their shields and beams have been increased for better performance. They are used to contain large outbreaks,such as the one on Installation 05. *Enforcer-Large Sentinel automatons designed for large scale Flood outbreaks. Equipped with a powerful forward shield, a forerunner needler like weapon, and a grenade launcher, Enforcers are large threats to any player or NPC who encounters them. *Sentinel Captain-Captain Sentinels are secondary commanders of Sentinel forces, second only to the Moniters. Captains are equipped with four beam cannons for offensive purposes and a strong shield for defensive purposes. Captains are said to have a "personality", much like the Moniters. *Sentinel Colossus-Essintally Sentinel ships, Colossi are two mile long and has a large cannon that can bombard hostiles with massive firepower and can command the Sentinel guards that surround the automaton. Only ship based weaponry or massive bombardments can destroy these beasts. *Sentinel Medic-Repair automatons, the Medics are only designed to repair Sentinels that are damaged. Fast, but lightly shielded the Medic does not repair itself or other Medics, rather self destructing itself, paticularly near hostile forces. *Sentinel Vanguard-One of the most powerful Sentinel types, Sentinel Vanguard are used by Monitors and other dominant Forerunner A.I.'s in accomplishing extremely difficult tasks, and combatting powerful hostiles. They have also been known to guard Monitors at times, and have been used to help control Flood outbreaks alongside Enforcers and Collosi. *Praetorian(Aka Onyx Sentinel)-One of the most powerful Sentinels, the Praetorian are only seen guarding Forerunner shield worlds,such as Onyx. They are equipped with the best shields and weapons, capable of blocking a missile and piercing armor plating. They can form together to increase their power, making them threats to ships as well. They are named after the guardians of Roman Emperors. =Trailer= A custom trailer is being worked on. =Trivia= *All images are from various maps from Halo:Custom Edition. *Two fanon companies are in the game. My own corporation,Ultor, and The parkster's Pyroneous Industries